


Donating to Charity

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [28]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Carter needs your help figuring out what to give to charity
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 1





	Donating to Charity

Carter looked at his clothes, unsure of what he could give to charity. He had so many, and most of which were good quality. Deciding he needed help, Carter went to find you, eventually seeing you in the living room folding and sorting clothes to give away.

“Hey, honey,” Carter said. “I don’t know what clothes I want to give away. Can you help me?”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Sure!”

Before long, you’d helped Carter sort out which clothes he wouldn’t mind parting with and the two of you were on your way to drop the clothes off at the nearest homeless shelter.


End file.
